Tea
by Carmonka
Summary: Cedrik confesses his love to Phobos. The original story has been written and published on the Internet site (Ficbook) by Yalira (Ялира). Translated from Russian with the author's consent.


"I love you."

Phobos was knocked by the back of his arm-chair .  
"W-what d'you mean?"

"I mean I love you. I love you very much." There was something sinister in this refining.

"All right."

"That's all? You will say nothing more?"

"What can I say"?

"You can say what you think."

Phobos squinted at the table dreary.  
"I haven't finished my tea. And I haven't conquered the world yet…"

"No. I meant what you think about confession I have made. What do you think… about me?"

"Obviously, you had been got hit in the head badly."

"I confess being of sound mind and memory…"

"Every nut will say so."

"… and I want to know how you feel about me."

Phobos scratched his noise.  
"I have never reflected on it."

"So reflect on it now."

"It's ridiculous."

"It's a matter of life and death."

"I am a slow-witted person."

"I can wait."

Phobos frowned.  
"So now what? You gonna keep kneeling before me?"

"Certainly. I am waiting to see what fate decides.

"Serve my tea."

"Right after your answer."

Phobos was scowling.  
"What kind of love is it, if you cannot even serve me tea?"

"If I stand up, you will go away ."

Phobos pursed his lips and stopped talking.  
The fragrant puff of smoke was curling above the inaccessible cup.

"So what's up?" Cedrik lost his patience in a moment.

"Well, let's assume. Theoretically. I will reciprocate your feelings, and then what?"

"Then I will kiss you."

"Where?"

Cedrik blushed.  
"Where you want."

"What makes you think that I would even want you to kiss me?"

"You said you love me…"

"Theoretically!"

"So theoretically I will kiss you where you want."

Phobos drummed crossly his fingers on the armrest.  
"And then what? "

"I will hug you."

"And why would you?"

"To enjoy your beauty…"

"Can you enjoy it from afar?"

"…to feel the tenderness of your skin…"  
Cedrik looked at Phobos with his romantic wet eyes.

Phobos smirked.  
"But now I have the evening stubble."

"It doesn't matter."

"But I'm bowlegged!"

"Well, nobody's perfect."

Phobos flipped out. He had no other deficiencies.  
"But it is not worthwhile..."

"Love is worthwhile!"

"How exactly?"

"Well… Be always nearly, support, sacrifice yourself for the sake of a loved one, and accept him as he is…"

"You've just listed your work duties."

For a moment, Cedrik was frozen, but then he shook his head.  
"And also touch…"

"You may touch my hand."

"I meant another touch!"

"Another?"

"Well…I meant to touch as lovers do…"

"As lovers?" Phobos scratched his evening stubble . "Hmm, let's break it down logically. What if I will kiss you now, without answering your question? Would you mind?"

Cedrik could not be more blushed so he turned pale and began to blush again.  
"I wouldn't."

"And what if I will hug you?"

"You may hug me…"

"See? My reply will not change anything, which means you do not need it. Get the issue off the table."  
Phobos tried to stand up and get his tea at last. However, Cedrik did not let him.  
"And what's about me? Your answer will change everything for me!"

"Oracle's baldness!"

"Only one word. Yes or no?"

Phobos rubbed his temples.  
"All right. Probably no… Probably I don't love you."

"Probably or for sure?"

"Probably for sure!"  
Phobos tried to stand up again, but Cedrik held him back.  
"I need the definitive answer. Otherwise, I will die because of uncertainty!"

"You're trying to blackmail me!"

"A little bit."

Phobos looked around. Theoretically, he could just disappear jumping over the armrest, but it was not in conformity with being Prince...  
And his tea began to cool.  
"By the lighting of Imdal!" Phobos exhaled. "I love you too. And now... when the heart-filled conversa…"

But before he finished, the Cedrik ran toward him, the armchair began to fall backwards, the cup of tea inexorably began being so distant.

Phobos opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling of his bedroom. Of his own dark bedroom in the center of his huge dark castle, this settled down in the center of his huge dark empire.  
"What the heck was that? I am Prince of Evil! The tyrant and oppressor! The real man!" While Phobos was thinking, he turned to the other side and put his head on Cedric's shoulder. "I don't like tea anyway."


End file.
